The Caravan's Four
by Inuyasha's Bro
Summary: Story of four kids(14-18)that join a crystal caravan for completely different reasons. Two males and two females. So many possibilities! Also, if i'm going to continue this fic, i'll need some more reviews. 1-3 new chapters will be added every SATURDAY! P
1. Feiht and Cigam

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Crystal Chronicles.

This is the story of four kids trying to save their village by joining the crystal caravan, but only doing it because they think they can make a quick buck.

The 1st chapter focuses on Feiht and Cigam trying to join the caravan.

* * *

CHARACTERS

Feiht- An arrogant Selkie who's constantly caught stealing from everywhere.

Cigam- A strange Yuke that spent a year learning all known languages.

Roirraw- A strong Lilty that hates to be called short, though he is short tempered.

Egareva- An average Clavat that wants to be known.

* * *

Feiht had spent the last two weeks grounded because he was caught stealing again. He had heard that the caravan was recruiting new members and he thought that that would be a good chance for him to voyage out and steal from unsuspecting suckers! Unfortunately, his mother might not approve so much. He'd need a good excuse to get out of his grounding. 

"But Mooooom!" Feiht wined. "PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE!"

"No, and that's final!" replied his mom. Then, dad to the rescue. "Honey, being away might teach him some respect and him joining the caravan would be good. I mean, I was in the caravan, and that's where we met."

Within an hour, Feiht was packed and ready to go. He made sure to get all his best equipment. By this time next week, he'd be on a caravan, stealing money all the way.

* * *

Cigam was a lonely Yuke, even though he knew every known language. He didn't want to join the caravan, but his mother and father said it would be good for him to get out and meet new people. They also said his ability to read and write any language would greatly help the caravan.

"But Mooooom!" Cigam wined. "PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSEEEEE!"

"No, and that's final!" replied his mom. Then, dad to the rescue. "Don't worry son, you'll earn some money for yourself, and by this time next year, you'll have enough money to buy yourself some land for a little business."

Within an hour, Cigam was packed and ready to go. He made sure to get all his best books packed. By this time next week, he'd be on a caravan, spreading the joy of the word all the way.

* * *

I know, slow chapter and repetitive. It'll get better soon. Just R and R. 


	2. Roirraw and Egareva

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Crystal Chronicles.

* * *

This is the story of four kids trying to save their village by joining the crystal caravan, but only doing it because they think they can make a quick buck. 

The 2nd chapter focuses on Roirraw and Egareva trying to join the caravan.

CHARACTERS

Feiht- An arrogant Selkie who's constantly caught stealing from everywhere.

Cigam- A strange Yuke that spent a year learning all known languages.

Roirraw- A strong Lilty that hates to be called short, though he is short tempered.

Egareva- An average Clavat that wants to be known.

* * *

Roirraw was a very strong Lilty for her age, and mast of the other Lilties females disliked her for this, so she decided to gain some fame by joining the caravan. She knew that when she brought the full chalice back to the town, that she'd be the most popular girl in town. 

"Are you all packed baby?" Roirraw's mom asked. "Mom, don't call me baby! I'm unpopular enough as is," Roirraw responded. "I'm sorry. Have a good time on the caravan! See you in a few months!"

Within an hour, Roirraw was packed and ready to go. She made sure to get all her best weapons. By this time next week, she'd be on a caravan, gaining fame all the way.

Egareva was an average Clavat female, not really popular, but not a loner either. The one thing she was good at though was sword fighting. She knew that if she joined the soon to be departing caravan, that she'd be almost princess like in the town. She couldn't wait!

"Are you all packed sweetie?" Egareva's mom inquired. "Yep, just about!" replied Egareva quickly. "Have a great time on the caravan! See you in a few months!" "When you get back, we'll all be ready with our arms wide open!"

Within an hour, Egareva was packed and ready to go. She made sure to get all her best charms. By this time next week, she'd be on a caravan, gaining status along the way.

* * *

So, two boys and two girls. Relationship possibilities anyone? Plz R and R! Also, give me a week or two to add another chapter, as I'm working on one other fic right now. 


	3. The Caravaners Meet

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Crystal Chronicles.

* * *

This is the story of four kids joining their town's crystal caravan for totally unrelated reasons.

CHARACTERS

Feiht-Male- An arrogant Selkie who's constantly caught stealing from everywhere.

Cigam-Male- A strange Yuke that spent a year learning all known languages.

Roirraw-Female- A strong Lilty that hates to be called short, though she is short tempered.

Egareva-Female- An average Clavat that wants to be known.

* * *

As the four came to the center of the town, they all began talking. Each one told the others about their own life. Feiht especially hi it off with Egareva.

"So, you're really a thief?"

"Of course! I'm very well known." Lied Feiht.

"Really? I've never heard about you."

"I mean I'm well known by other thieves."

"You know, you're cute when you lie!"

Feiht couldn't help but blush

-

While this was going on, the other two caravaners were busting up and mocking them.

"Oh I love you Feiht!"

"Oh I love you so much more, Egareva!"

Although they were only pretending, when their eyes met, they also couldn't help but blush.

"So, Cigam, why did you join the caravan?"

"Well, I didn't want to, but my parents said it would be a good experience for me. They also said I might… never mind."

"You might what?"

"So, why did you join the caravan?" he quickly changed the subject.

"I wanted to become famous, like the Black Knight. I think that if I was really famous like that, everyone would like me."

After a half hour, everyone went to the edge of town to say good-bye to their caravan, especially since they wouldn't see them for nine months!

* * *

Okay, I know, slow/short chapter, but the action will start in the next chapter! Also, R and R! Thanks for any support! 


End file.
